La bête de la foudre
by Coatlicue
Summary: "Cette foudre n'est pas naturelle, Natsume. Cet orage tout entier n'est pas naturel. Je crains fort qu'il ne soit arrivé quelque chose au yôkai de la foudre que nous avons aperçu quelques jours plus tôt." -Fic écrite dans le cadre du bingo fr-


**Titre** : La bête de la foudre**  
>Fandom<strong> : Le Pacte des Yôkai**  
>Auteur<strong> : terpine (aka Coatlicue)**  
>Crédits<strong> : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Yuri Midorikawa.

**X**

L'orage, particulièrement soudain et violent, éclata en fin d'après-midi sur le village de Yatsuhara. Au beau milieu d'une grande route bordée de champs, deux silhouettes tentaient tant bien que mal de se frayer un chemin à travers les trombes d'eau.

« Pauvre crétin d'humain ! », pesta Maître Griffou en glissant dangereusement sur le macadam mouillé. « Madame Toko t'avait pourtant prévenu de prendre un parapluie ! »

« Je ne pensais pas que l'orage arriverait si tôt ! », répliqua Natsume en essayant tant bien que mal de s'abriter avec son cartable.

« Tch. Trouvons un endroit à l'abri en attendant que l'averse passe. »

« Là-bas ! Il y a un arrêt pour les bus. »

Natsume attrapa Maître Griffou qui pataugeait dans une flaque d'eau boueuse et courut jusqu'à l'abribus. Une fois arrivé à destination et au sec, Natsume se laissa tomber lourdement sur le banc en soupirant. A ses côtés, Maître Griffou s'ébroua longuement et se mit à geindre.

« Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça, Natsume. En rentrant, j'exige des crevettes frites et des seiches grillées en réparation du dommage subi ! »

« Arrête de te plaindre ! Moi aussi je suis mouillé. »

Agacé, Maître Griffou sauta sur le banc et alla s'installer à côté de Natsume, en grognant. Pour se faire pardonner, le garçon lui gratta le crâne, pile entre les deux oreilles. Le yôkai accepta de mauvaise grâce cette petite attention avant de ronronner de contentement. Ce moment paisible ne dura qu'un bref instant. Un éclair aveuglant zébra soudain le ciel et le tonnerre gronda sourdement. Les oreilles du chat s'agitèrent et ses grands yeux noirs scannèrent frénétiquement le ciel gris, semblant être à la recherche de quelque chose.

« Oh ! Il est de retour. », annonça soudain le yôkai avec un air satisfait avant de se lover à nouveau contre la cuisse de Natsume. « Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu à Yatsuhara celui-là. »

« De quoi parles-tu, Maître ? »

« Regarde bien le ciel, Natsume. »

Natsume s'exécuta et observa attentivement les nuages noirs. Soudain, il aperçut une grande silhouette, brillante et lumineuse, traverser le ciel juste avant que le foudre ne s'abatte à nouveau. Le tonnerre tonna de nouveau et fit trembler les fines planches de leur abri.

« C'est un yôkai ? »

« Oui. C'est lui amène la foudre. »

La silhouette avait une forme canine. Elle sautait de nuage en nuage et retombait parfois au sol, au rythme des éclairs, avant de resurgir de plus belle dans le ciel.

« On dirait un chien qui joue. », remarqua Natsume, amusé.

« C'est presque le cas. Sauf que ce n'est pas vraiment un chien mais un yôkai dont la puissance dépasse ton entendement de petit humain chétif ! »

« C'est joli en tout cas. »

Bercés par le son de la pluie, les deux compagnons se turent et observèrent simplement les va-et-viens du yôkai lumineux dans les cieux en attendant que l'orage passe.

**X**

Natsume et Maître Griffou profitèrent d'une brève accalmie pour se dépêcher de rentrer chez les Fujiwara. Madame Toko, inquiète de leur retard, les sermonna dès qu'ils eurent franchi le pas de la porte. Monsieur Shigeru, en train de lire le journal dans le salon, étouffa un rire discret en écoutant les remontrances de son épouse.

« Je t'avais pourtant dit de prendre un parapluie ! », gronda Madame Fujiwara, mécontente. « Toi et petit minou êtes complètement trempés ! »

Enseveli sous une montagne de serviettes, Maître Griffou lança un regard lourd de reproches à Natsume. Ce dernier l'ignora délibérément et se contenta de se frotter l'arrière du crâne en bredouillant des excuses et en promettant de ne plus recommencer. Madame Fujiwara soupira longuement et tendit une serviette à son protégé avec un sourire.

« Comprends-moi Takashi. J'étais inquiète. Je n'ai pas envie que tu tombes malade. »

Natsume eût un sourire timide et partit se réfugier dans sa chambre pour se sécher.

**X**

L'orage reprit de plus belle au moment du dîner. Madame Toko lâcha un petit cri de surprise lorsque les lumières s'éteignirent soudainement et qu'un éclair aveuglant illumina la pièce assombrie. Attrapant une lampe de poche, elle s'en alla aussitôt chercher les bougies dans une armoire. Le tonnerre retentit sourdement et fit trembler les murs de la maison.

« Quel tempête spectaculaire. », murmura Monsieur Fujiwara en allumant les bougies. « Il n'y en a pas eu d'une telle puissance depuis des décennies. »

Natsume, la bouche pleine de riz, acquiesça silencieusement avant d'attraper rudement Maître Griffou par la peau du cou. Le chat, profitant de la diversion qu'avait causé la coupure d'électricité, avait voulu attraper les morceaux de poisson qui grillaient doucement sur la planche électrique. Madame Fujiwara se frotta les deux mains, apparemment ravie de cette nouvelle ambiance tamisée.

« Bon ! Maintenant que nous avons de la lumière, nous allons peut-être enfin pouvoir finir de manger ! Takashi-kun, tu vas reprendre un peu de saumon avant que la plaque ne refroidisse, n'est-ce pas ? »

Natsume, qui raffolait du saumon préparé par Madame Toko, se pencha pour récupérer un beau morceau et voulut par la même occasion éteindre la plaque électrique. Bien mal lui en a prit. A peine eût-il touché l'interrupteur, que des étincelles jaillirent du câble électrique et se propagèrent jusqu'à l'appareil dans un grésillement sec. Natsume poussa un cri et retira prestement sa main. Mais c'était trop tard : la peau de ses doigts étaient déjà complètement brûlée. L'interrupteur de la plaque, lui, avait complètement noirci et une légère fumée s'en dégageait.

« Takashi-kun ! », s'écria Madame Fujiwara paniquée. « Va vite passer ta main sous l'eau froide ! »

Natsume ne se fit pas prier et fila dans la cuisine. Maître Griffou s'approcha de la plaque électrique et la renifla suspicieusement. Monsieur Shigeru attrapa aussitôt le chat et se tourna vers son épouse.

« Évitons de toucher les appareils électriques pour le moment...je crains fort que la foudre ne se soit propagée dans le réseau électrique. »

Madame Fujiwara, l'air soucieux, hocha la tête et alla chercher la trousse à pharmacie.

**X**

Natsume était en train de marcher tranquillement vers le lycée lorsqu'il se fit héler par Nishimura et Kitamoto.

« Hé Natsume ! Toi aussi tu t'es pris un coup de jus hier soir ? »

Natsume se retourna et posa aussitôt son regard sur les deux mains enrubannées de bandages de Nishimura. Ce dernier faisait la moue tandis que Kitamoto était hilare.

« Cet idiot jouait à la console pendant l'orage. », expliqua Kitamoto en donnant un coup d'épaule taquin à son ami. « Ça lui apprendra à jouer à des RPG au lieu de faire ses devoirs ! »

Nishimura ignora Kitamoto et lança un regard empli d'espoir à Natsume.

« Et toi alors ? Comment tu t'es brûlé ? », demanda-t-il.

« ...j'ai voulu éteindre la planche électrique. »

Il y eût un long silence. Finalement, Kitamoto secoua la tête.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas quel est le pire de vous deux... »

Natsume et Nishimira le regardèrent, scandalisés.

**X**

La journée avait été épuisante. Natsume, enfin rentré du lycée, se traîna jusque dans sa chambre et s'affala lourdement sur son futon. Il resta un instant immobile, le visage face contre son oreiller, avant de tourner légèrement la tête. Il vit Maître Griffou en train de somnoler paisiblement sur son coussin, marmonnant des choses à propos de crevettes et de saké, insensible au bruit de la pluie battante qui martelait la fenêtre. Soupirant, il se dit que lui-même pouvait s'autoriser une petite sieste réparatrice. Néanmoins le répit ne fut que de courte durée. A peine eût-il fermé les yeux que la porte coulissante de sa chambre claqua violemment et un concert de voix se fit entendre.

« Monsieur Natsume ! Monsieur Natsume ! Réveillez-vous Monsieur Natsume ! »

L'intéressé grogna et cacha sa tête sous son oreiller. Maître Griffou, réveillé en sursaut, se jeta violemment sur les intrus en hurlant qu'il allait les dévorer. Finalement, Natsume se résolut à se lever lorsqu'il entendit les cris de douleurs des petits yôkai mordus par Maître Griffou.

« Que se passe-t-il ? », demanda-t-il en se frottant les yeux, un peu groggy.

Les petits yôkai se rassemblèrent autour de lui, paniqués.

« Monsieur Natsume ! Nous avons vu des membres de la famille Matoba dans les environs ! Plusieurs de nos amis sont déjà morts ! »

En entendant le nom des Matoba, Maître Griffou feula, le poil hérissé. Natsume se laissa tomber lourdement sur son futon et soupira. Dehors, la tempête reprit de plus belle.

**X**

« Kitamoto est à l'hôpital. », annonça Natsume à Maître Griffou alors qu'il planchait sur un exercice de mathématiques particulièrement complexe. « Il a soulevé son poste de télévision pour pouvoir passer l'aspirateur. Il a les deux bras et le torse entièrement brûlés. »

Le yôkai, intéressé, sauta sur la table et s'approcha de Natsume, avide de détails. A l'extérieur, l'orage redoublait de violence.

« Vraiment ? Il semblerait que beaucoup d'incidents de ce genre se produisent en ce moment à Yatsuhara. »

« Oui. D'ailleurs, la plupart des élèves arborent des bandages. L'histoire est toujours la même : ils se sont tous brûlés en touchant ou en voulant faire marcher un appareil électrique. Le professeur d'informatique a même annulé tous ses cours après que des élèves se soient blessés en utilisant les ordinateurs.

Maître Griffou s'assit sur les feuilles éparses de Natsume et l'observa d'un air sérieux.

« Cette foudre n'est pas naturelle, Natsume. Cet orage tout entier n'est pas naturel. Je crains fort qu'il ne soit arrivé quelque chose au yôkai de la foudre que nous avons aperçu quelques jours plus tôt. » Il se lécha la patte avant et sortit ses griffes. « Prépare ton manteau, Natsume. Ce soir, nous sortons ! »

Natsume lança un regard à sa fenêtre et vit un éclair éblouissant zébrer le ciel noir. Le verre trembla sous la force de l'averse battante et du tonnerre tout proche. On entendait le vent gémir lugubrement.

« Génial... », maugréa-t-il sombrement avant de dégager le chat de ses devoirs.

**X**

Natsume, luttant contre les bourrasques de vent, remonta le plus haut possible son écharpe molletonnée et regretta amèrement d'avoir quitter son futon chaud et douillet. La pluie qui s'abattait sur lui était semblable à une averse d'aiguilles acérées et le vent glacial le transperçait de part en part. Il ne sentait plus ses doigts, ni ses bras et il en fallait de peu avant qu'il ne laissa tomber Maître Griffou.

Il se trouvait au pied de la grande colline boisée qui surplombait le village de Yatsuhara. Une nuée d'éclairs aveuglants s'échappaient violemment de son sommet et illuminaient le ciel noir d'encre. Des rugissements féroces et enragés se faisaient entendre et recouvraient le sifflement du vent et les coups de tonnerre.

« Natsume ! » Maître Griffou devait hurler pour se faire entendre. « Il faut grimper cette colline ! Vite ! »

L'ascension ne fut pas facile malgré le faible dénivelé. Le sol, saturé d'eau, ne cessait de se dérober sous les pieds de Natsume. Les branches auxquelles il tentait de s'agripper s'entêtaient à glisser entre ses doigts mouillés et lui lacéraient les paumes des mains. Natsume, Maître Griffou accroché sur son dos, grimaça et se hissa lourdement au point culminant de la colline en prenant appui sur une grosse pierre.

Le spectacle qui se dévoila devant ses yeux lui fit momentanément oublier les conditions météorologiques absolument désastreuses.

Prostré au beau milieu d'un sceau tracé à même le sol et d'une chaîne recouverte de petits papiers, une terrible créature brillante aux allures canines et débordante d'électricité poussa un feulement enragé. Le sol trembla. Des éclairs éblouissants surgirent de son corps dans une vaine tentative pour briser l'enchantement. Les éclairs disparurent aussitôt dans le ciel et le sceau qui emprisonnait le yôkai resta parfaitement intact.

Le yôkai rugit de nouveau avant de charger désespérément contre la barrière qui l'emprisonnait. Des étincelles jaillirent lorsque la créature entra en collision avec le sceau. Les yeux révulsés, la bête complètement folle, poussa un nouveau rugissement assourdissant.

L'air était chargé d'électricité et Natsume sentit ses cheveux se dresser.

« Il faut absolument briser cette barrière. », hurla Natsume en se levant et sprintant vers la créature.

Maître Griffou le regarda incrédule.

« Tu n'es quand même pas assez stupide pour aller te faire griller comme un vulgaire moustique ? Oï ! Natsume ! »

Exaspéré, Maître Griffou se transforma rapidement et attrapa l'humain dans sa gueule avant qu'il n'atteigne le sceau.

« Idiot ! », gronda la voix profonde de Madara. « Un seul de ces éclairs suffirait à te tuer. »

Il déposa Natsume au sol et se tourna vers le yôkai électrique.

« Reste derrière et laisse m'occuper de cela. »

Natsume ne vit pas grand chose de la scène. Madara cachait toute la vue avec son imposante silhouette. Il le vit simplement rugir et foncer droit vers le sceau, la gueule grande ouverte. Il y eût une lumière éblouissante et une onde de choc fulgurante obligea Natsume à s'agripper de toutes ses forces à un arbre tout proche. Il ferma les yeux et attendit que le choc s'estompe.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, le sceau avait été entièrement réduit en fumée et la créature gisait sur le sol. Madara l'observa longuement avant de reprendre son apparence de _maneki-neko_. Natsume se précipita vers le yokaî de la foudre.

« Est-ce que ça va ? », demanda-t-il au yokai en passant sa main au niveau de son cou.

Maître Griffou grogna et sautilla près de Natsume.

« Idiot ! Ce n'est pas un chien. Il s'en remettra. »

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, le yôkai gronda et ouvrit les yeux. Il se redressa péniblement et s'ébroua, projetant des petites étincelles d'électricité. Il baissa sa tête et ses gros yeux jaunes se posèrent sur Maître Griffou et Natsume.

« Il semblerait que des remerciements soient de mise. Vous avez toute ma gratitude. »

Natsume acquiesça silencieusement. Maître Griffou fronça son nez et trottina jusqu'à la créature. Arrivé à quelques centimètres d'elle, il sauta et, pour la plus grande horreur de Natsume, lui attaqua sauvagement le museau.

« Pauvre crétin ! », hurla-t-il en donnant des coups de griffes. « Comment un yôkai de ton rang a-t-il pu se retrouver dans un sceau pareil ? Tu fais honte à tous les puissants yôkai de la région ! Non mais ! »

Natsume attrapa le chat avant qu'il ne se fasse dévorer. Le yôkai de la foudre, la truffe égratignée, les regarda avec un air grognon avant de demander sérieusement :

« Le nom de Matoba vous est-il familier ? »

Natsume se raidit subitement, le visage pâle. Maître Griffou feula sauvagement et ses poils se hérissèrent.

« J'aurais du en faire mon quatre-heure la dernière lorsque j'en ai eu l'occasion ! Cet arrogant humain ne pose que des problèmes. »

La bête de la foudre soupira.

« Il souhaitait que je devienne son serviteur. J'ai évidemment refusé. Il a alors tenté de me capturer. Néanmoins, il n'était pas assez puissant pour me contrôler. Au final, il m'a laissé ici, dans ce sceau. »

« Tu n'as pas réussi à le briser ? », s'enquit Natsume.

« Non. Le combat contre l'exorciste et le sort m'avaient assez affaibli pour que je ne puisse plus m'échapper. Les sceaux sont des choses vicieuses une fois lorsque l'on est enfermé à l'intérieur. »

Le yôkai se redressa et s'étira avant de regarder le ciel. L'orage gronda doucement.

« Il est temps pour moi de partir. La foudre est suffisamment tombée sur Yatsuhara. »

Il fit un bond fulgurant et se posa sur un gros nuage noir. La foudre éblouit soudain le ciel et le yôkai leur offrit un sourire plein de dents.

« Si jamais vous avez besoin d'une aide quelconque, n'hésitez pas à venir vers moi. J'ai une dette envers vous. » Il les salua d'un hochement de tête. « Au revoir. »

Et il disparut dans le ciel.

**X**

L'orage avait cessé. Natsume et Maître Griffou entamèrent alors le long chemin du retour, dans une atmosphère pesante.

« Ainsi Matoba est réellement de retour à Yatsuhara. », fit sombrement Natsume. « Les petits yôkai ne s'étaient pas trompés. »

« Il semblerait que oui. », répondit Maître Griffou. « Il faudra redoubler d'attention. Tu te souviens de ses dernières paroles, n'est-ce pas ? Tu l'intrigues, Natsume. »

L'humain baissa les yeux au sol.

« C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Il me l'a assez répété. »

« Dorénavant, il va falloir être prudent. Qui sait ce qu'il manigance. Il n'a pas intérêt à s'en prendre au carnet. »

Pour toute réponse, Natsume serra son sac contre lui, le carnet d'amis bien à l'abri à l'intérieur. Maître Griffou dut sentir son angoisse car il se posta devant l'adolescent et l'observa sérieusement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je croquerai ce vaurien s'il ose s'approcher ! »

Natsume eut un léger sourire et se pencha pour caresser la tête ronde du chat.

« Merci Maître. »


End file.
